brightburnfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Breyer
| age = 12''Brightburn'' | sex = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Breyer family | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | residence = Brightburn, | relatives =Tori Breyer (adoptive mother, deceased) Kyle Breyer (adoptive father, deceased) | education = Unnamed school | special abilities =Flight Heat Vision Superhuman Strength Telekinesis | film debut = Brightburn | portrayed by = Jackson A. Dunn }} Brandon Breyer is an who serves as a and the titular antagonist of the [[Brightburn (film)|2019 film Brightburn]]. He originally came to from and landed outside of Brightburn, Kansas, where he was discovered by Tori and Kyle Breyer. The couple longed for a child, but were unable to conceive on their own, so they took the infant, named him "Brandon," and raised him as their own. However, upon the onset of puberty, Brandon develops superhuman powers and quickly devolves into a psychopathic murderer. He then adopts the alter-ego of Brightburn, dons a red costume, and begins to terrorize his adoptive hometown, much to the dismay of his adoptive mother. Biography Early life The extraterrestrial child who would become "Brandon Breyer" was discovered by Tori and Kyle Breyer when his spacecraft landed near their home in . Wrapped in a red blanket, they took the infant child in and raised him as their own. From infancy to adolescence, Brandon grew up loved by both of his parents. He was told that he had been adopted but his parents kept the truth about his alien origin from him. His childhood was relatively normal, however, he never suffered any kind of injury such as a broken bone or even bled. Yet he grew to be a nice and friendly boy though by middle school, his abnormally high intellect and social awkwardness caused other children to see him as strange and they refused to spend time with him. Powers manifest At the onset of puberty, Brandon began to hear voices in his sleep and he also began to sleep-walk. One night, he sleep-walked to his family's barn where he aggressively tried to open the cellar but was woken out of it by his mother before he could. He freaked out as he didn't understand how he had gotten there but his mother Tori settled him down and brought him back to bed. Soon after, his abilities and powers began to develop. For instance, when he attempted to start up the , he accidentally threw it across the field. He approached it as it was still running and moved his hand in the path of the blade and saw it get dented while his hand didn't suffer a scratch. Later, when he was eating dinner, he bit down on the fork and bent it out of shape. Brandon's behavior also started to shift a bit as he began getting more moody with his parents and then stalked his crush Caitlyn in her room before quickly returning back to his parents miles away. Using his newfound strength, he broke the chains to the cellar when he sleepwalked back to the barn, and went through a strange state that made him speak a unknown language. Discovering him, Tori tried to snap him out of the trance, causing him to fall and cut his hand on the metal of the spacecraft. Wondering who he really is, Tori explained to Brandon about how they found him and how they raised him. Brandon became incensed that his mother lied to him, went back home, and destroyed his family's photographs, screaming at her and his father about how they lied to him. Afterwards, he ran outside and began to speak the alien language whereupon he discovered that the voices were telling him to, "Take the world." Sometime after, he visited Caitlyn with flowers as an apology for his action. He told her that she knows how special he is and then proclaims that the rest of the world will know too. She then frightfully explained to him him that her mother is upset about him. He resolved to take care of the threat and left her house to hunt her mother at her work site. Brandon continued his daily life as if nothing happened, and went to counseling with his aunt. During the interview, he makes his aunt feel uneasy about his behavior, and told him that everything he says or tells must be shared with the sheriff. He then felt uneasy about it and tries to tell her not to do that, but her aunt persist on doing her job. After the day was over, he then visit his aunt to again convince her not to say anything to the sheriff, but she told him that she still has to. He then pretends to leave and continues to stalk her. But then his uncle returned home, desperately trying to leave the house, he then gets caught by his uncle and dragged him out the house to take him home. However brandon was becoming upset of how his uncle is treating him right now, as his uncle tries to push him in the car, brandon pushed his uncle to the garage door. His uncle ran to his car and drove off, but brandon bashed himself to the side of the car, causing the car to break down. As the uncle attempts to turn the car on, brandon lift the car up and threw it downwards, causing his uncle to break his jaw on the wheel, and left him to bleed out. Eventually his behavior raised suspicion to his mother and father. After they visit the hospital, they returned home to confront with brandon. As they tell him that his uncle died in the hospital, he vaguely expressed no remorse that his uncle died, and then his father became upset and grabbed brandon and kept asking him did he kill his uncle. Brandon became stressed and pushed his father with a powerful force causing the wall to nearly shatter. Brandon went upstairs to shower, his father then went upstairs to find any evidence that his son was involved with his uncle's death and found his bloodied shirt. Brandon then found his father in his room asking whats wrong, his father lied saying he apologized for lashing out on him, brandon vaguely accepts his apologize and went on to his room. After an hour, his father invites him to go hunting out on the woods, he accepts his fathers offer and went off to go hunting. However when brandon was looking for deer tracks, his father then aims his rifle at his son and shot him at the back of the head. But the bullet did not kill him and fell off like a dud. Brandon looks at his father with sadness and ran away. His father tries to run but was then confronted by his son, brandon push his father down and grabbed him by his jacket, he then uses his heat vision and killed his father After he killed his father, he then took his fathers phone and answered the call from his mother. His mother asked where is his father and told he bluntly that he is gone. She then asked where is he and he replied "I'm home", and then proceed to crush his father's phone with his hand. Brandon went on in a brutal rage and nearly destroyed the house in attempt to scare his mother. However the sheriff arrived along with a officer, as the sheriff calls out to his mother, his mother ran out and attempts to tell the sheriff they need to leave, but brandon dived down to the sheriff with incredible speed and killed him. The officer and his mother then ran to the house and attempt to hide from him. Brandon then stalked the officer for a few minutes and brutally attacked her, leaving the officer to die from the severe injuries. As he was searching for his mother, his mother then ran to the barn and went to find his spacecraft, eventually she calls out to brandon and brandon reveled himself. His mother then speaks to brandon and apologized for not being the mother he wants her to be, she then removed his mask to see his face. Brandon sadly told her "I want to do good mom... I do" he then hugs his mother, his mother then told him that he will always be her baby boy and then attempt to stab him with the shard of the spacecraft. Brandon quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her with sadness and felt betrayed, in a rage he lift his mother through the barn and into the sky, he looks at her one last time and let her go, letting her fall to her death. Eventually a plane was then passing by and brandon proceed to destroy the plane and made the destruction of his home to make it look like an accident. Personality and traits Brandon Breyer appears to be a boy of few words. He is reclusive, having made few friends at school, and he spends most of his time drawing mysterious symbols in his notebooks. He is also smart, talented, and curious about the world. However, as he begins to develop his supernatural powers, his personality undergoes a dark metamorphosis and he constructs his "Brightburn" identity.Brightburn Official Movie Website (About) When asked about the differences between hornets and bees, Brandon explains that hornets place their babies in other hives in order to allow them to be raised by the hive and eventually take over it. This most likely hints to his origins and why his ship keeps telling him "Take the world". As Brightburn, Brandon is described as a "vicious predator," and becomes increasingly vindictive and cruel. He crushes the hand of his crush who was accusing him for being a pervert and sadistically torments a store clerk before seemingly killing her. As his powers grow, he becomes more narcissistic and outright murderous, as he was responsible for the deaths of two hundred and sixty-eight passengers aboard a passenger jet. His drawings also seem to indicate he has developed somewhat of a . Despite being of extraterrestrial origin, Brandon appears like any ordinary child, and seems to age similarly. Though his exact age is unknown, he is at the onset of puberty, and possesses short black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Some uses of his powers turn his eyes red. Powers and abilities * Unknown Alien Physiology: At the onset of puberty, Brandon began to display abilities that were far beyond that of an average human. Along with his developing superhuman body, Brandon gained a host of other unnatural powers, including: ** Invulnerability: Brandon's body is superhumanly durable; he is completely bulletproof, and was completely undamaged after he sticked his hand into the blade of a running . ** Flight: Brandon can both levitate and fly, the latter of which he can do at incredible speeds. ** Electrical Interference: Mysteriously, whenever Brandon uses his powers, lights seem to flicker and explode, hinting at some sort of electrical interference. ** Enhanced Speed: Brandon can move at incredibly fast speeds, which allow him to look as though he's in many places at once. ** Enhanced Strength: Brandon can preform unnatural feats of strength, which allow him to pick up trucks and smash through buildings with ease and without harming himself. Additionally, when he chewed on a metal fork, he was able to twist its shape without intending to. ** Heat Vision: Brandon can also emit powerful beams of energy from his eyes, which easily allow him to saw his way through a freezer door. When he uses this power, his normally blue eyes turn a smoldering red, then glow just before they project the beams. ** Telekinesis: Brandon was able to rip the doors off of a freezer without touching them and while standing a considerable distance away. Weaknesses Unknown Alien Metal: His only known weakness is the metal from the spacecraft he arrived in. Equipment *'Brightburn costume:' After the development of his superhuman abilities, Brandon begins to don a costume when he assumes his alternate identity. The costume consists of a red hood, with eyeholes cut out of it, and a long red cape. The fabric of the suit appears to be the same as the cloth he was wrapped in when he was discovered as a baby. The design was based on a wasp. Victims Brandon has killed a total of 274+ people. This is a list of all of the people he has killed: * Erica * Noah McNichol (Uncle) * Kyle Breyer (Father) * Sherrif Deever * Deputy Aryes * Tori Breyer (Mother) * 268 passengers * Many more in the credits montage Trivia * In addition to his similarities to Superman, Brandon also bears some likeness to Andrew Detmer from the film . Like Andrew, Brandon develops powers, but, due to the circumstances of the society around him, slowly descends into darkness until he eventually becomes a supervillain. Appearances *''Brightburn'' (2019 film) Notes and references See also * Brandon Breyer image gallery * Brandon Breyer's symbol Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Antagonists Category:Residents of Brightburn, Kansas Category:Supervillains